Unlikely Partners
by dikemon
Summary: Just because they had different personalities doesn't mean they can't get along.
1. The Wanderer and the L'Cie

**Unlikely Partners**

The Wanderer and the L'Cie

**Chapter Summary**: Amongst all the people they could pair the L'Cie up, it had to be the wanderer

**Rating**: K + for violence

* * *

There they were in the Rift. Somewhere on top of the castle, the warriors of Cosmos were making plans on where they should head next. Well, most of them anyways, two were sent down to guard the area.

Lightning was not pleased with this. She was a warrior for crying out loud! Not some stupid guard. She should be with the others, trying to make battle plans, but no. She had to watch out for those dumb manikins. Why not let Laguna do it? Or Zidane? The way he is with Tifa is just embarrassing to watch. And at least those two can stand _him._

"So, Light?" Bartz asked. She groaned. That was the seventh time he called her and they've only be out for five minutes! "Just what Bartz."

The mime frowned "Hey, you don't have to say it like that." She just rolled her eyes. Bartz scratched his head, realizing the position he was in "I was just wondering…"

"You're always wondering." She said flatly.

"Anyways, I was wondering why your name's Lightning." He asked. Oh great. _That _question. Could she trust him? He doesn't seem worthy enough to know her name.

She brushed a hand through her pink hair and turned away "It's personal."

"As usual." He sighed. Bartz turned away and kicked the grass under his feet. All he just wanted to do was get closer to a comrade. Anything wrong with that?

Do you have any family?

_It's personal._

Well, how about friends.

_It's personal as well._

Do you like chocobos?

_Now why would I answer that?_

"Hey Light?" he said once again. He saw her clench her fists "What?"

He kept quiet for a moment. Suddenly, a manikin appeared out of nowhere. It looked just like Zidane. It jumped in the air and threw its knives to them. "Duck!" Bartz dodged to the left. Lightning did the same in the opposite direction.

She pulled out her gunblade. The Zidane copy looked at both of them. He flipped backwards. Lightning saw it as an opportunity. She charged towards the manikin but Bartz stepped in front of her.

"What are you-" before she could finish, the copy dash towards them. The mime blocked. He then smirked and pulled out Cecil's spear and forced it to the ground. Dark Flames rose and shot the manikin up the air.

"I'll handle it." Bartz said to her. His expression was serious. Lightning's eyes widened. She punched him right on the cheek.

He seemed to be confused by that "Hey, what was that for?"

"You idiot! Don't think you can do this by yourself!" a sudden memory flashed back into her eyes. _Snow…_

"I know how Zidane attacks. Him and me are always together. But the manikin is way stronger than Zidane." He tried to reason out.

Lightning sighed "I'll help you then. It's the only way we'll win it."

Bartz looked surprised but nodded, "You bring it up in the air" He ran on top to one of the pillars. The Zidane copy tried to strike again, but Lightning blocked it. She then jumped and summoned Waterga.

It dodged out of the way. Lightning then summoned Thundega that connected. She swung her blade and did Army of One on it. It flew up to the sky. Bartz then jumped in and used Laguna's canon.

The manikin shattered and then disappeared. Lightning went up to him. He seemed shaken "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, heights…" Bartz scratched the back of his head. Lightning smiled "Wait, Light, you're smiling?" he was astonished.

"It's just you remind me of an old friend, his name is Snow." She said. It was true. Him and Bartz seemed so much alike. Maybe she could get along with this guy.

"Whoa, what happen to 'It's personal'?" he said, he even copied the exact tone of her voice.

"You aren't too bad, Bartz." She complimented, he gave her a satisfied smile. She sat down with him and gave a breath "My name, you want to know why I'm Lightning? I have a sister named Serah. Our parents died when we were young. I had to be strong for her, and so I thought I needed to forget my past. And I became Lightning. I thought that if change my name, I could change who I was."

There was silence between them. Bartz gave a weak smile "My parents died too. My mom died when I was very young. I can't remember her face very well. But I remember the small music box she used to let me listen to before I went to sleep. Then one night, as the song was playing, she just passed away. My dad took me around the world after that. But he too died a few years back."

"I'm sorry." Lightning said. Bartz stood up and smiled "It's okay, better to have loved and lost rather than to have not loved at all, right? Let's go back, I think we're going to move soon."

She stood up as well and followed "Thank you, Bartz."

"Hmm, for what?"

"It's hard to say, but I guess for being you. You somewhat loosened me up"

Bartz flustered "Well, I guess it's nothing. Oh, and since you're _loosened up_, tell me, do you like chocobos?"

"Bartz" she sighed, but she wasn't annoyed with him. She was just glad she made a new friend.

* * *

_What a cheesy ending! I'm sorry if Lightning is OOC, I haven't completely watched FFXIII, though I sure hope Bartz is in character..._

_Well, here we have it. Unlikely partners! Who knows, I might continue this with different characters. _

_I'm bad with fight scenes, so sorry..._

_Review?  
_


	2. The Dragoon and the Youth

The Dragoon and the Youth

_**Rating**: T for blood and violence_

* * *

The dragoon sighed as he looked at the thunder-filled skies. It would be unwise to roam through this weather. He didn't mind, not one bit. He was a pretty patient man. It's just his partner was, well, the exact opposite.

"It's just a little thunderstorm!" the Onion Knight argued, "It's not like it would hurt us!"

Kain rubbed his temples. It was a simple scouting mission. At least it was _supposed_ to be. Just go see if there were any good camping spots and report back. The thunderstorm would easily pass in half an hour, so it didn't mean much to him. This boy on the other hand...

"Please Kain! Can we move now!" he begged him. The man shook his head and sat down on a rock. The boy groaned, "We're just wasting time here! We'll just walk for a few more minutes and then head back. Simple as that!"

The dragoon looked at him, he was really testing his patience "It's foolish to go running off in this weather, I would prefer if we just stay here and wait."

"Ugh!" the youth screamed, "Fine then! I'm going by myself!" He mumbled as he went down the path.

_Don't follow him Kain. Let him learn his lesson. He'll grow stronger because of it_.

A minute passed. Then another. Ten minutes now. Where was he? Thirty minutes…damn!

He picked up his spear and started running through the storm. There was no end to the thunder. Kain stopped as he saw a body on the floor. There were two manikins creeping there way towards it. If he was not mistaken, one looked like Squall, while the other was like Lightning. What a great play of words, huh?

The Onion Knight looked up, his entire body was paralyzed from the thunder that had just hit him "Kain" he moaned.

"Tch", Kain's conscious started to mess with him. He sent a gust of wind towards the manikin that sent them flying. The dragoon leaped up in the air and threw his spear at the Lightning manikin. It shattered in the air.

The Squall manikin came flying towards him in a white blur. Kain tried to block but the attack broke it. He slammed hard against a rock. He felt something hot come from his mouth. He wiped his mouth and found blood smothered around it.

The manikin raised its hand in the air and called forth lightning to drop on the boy. The Onion Knight screamed in pain as the Squall manikin charged towards him

Kain grunted and summoned whatever energy he had left to his center. "Foolish manikin, you had made yourself a great enemy."

_Only one chance to get it right, _he told himself.

He jumped in the air so high that he actually saw the sun above the clouds. He then forced all his energy on his spear as he descended from the heavens. Kain landed so hard that the ground shook. The manikin howled in pain before it shattered and disappeared.

Kain spat out some more blood before he stood up and pulled out a potion. He poured it over the boy who suddenly gasped. He tried to move but was still in a bad condition.

"Don't force yourself." The dragoon said. He dismissed his spear and carried the boy on his back.

"I'm sorry Kain." The youth said in a hushed tone "All of this is my fault."

"Don't speak. It's fine. It was my fault, I didn't stop you from going away and we both paid the consequences."

"But still…" he tried to speak but was only able to cough.

"You remind me of someone: me. I remember as a boy how I let my arrogance get in the way of my safety." Kain closed his eyes and remembered a young Cecil. His face was full of worry. On his side was Rosa, who was trying to heal him. He had a knife stuck deep in his stomach.

"_I'm sorry Kain. I shouldn't have let you face it alone._" Cecil's face darkened, his forehead was still bleeding from the fight against the theif. But it wasn't his fault, Kain left the castle in order to find the thief who stole Rosa's necklace. It was his own pride that rejected help from Cecil… and yet the dark knight still came to help him. It was him who saved his life.

"I'm sorry for letting you experience the same thing I suffered through…" Kain said to himself. He then turned his head towards the boy "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

Above, the skies were finally clearing. It was sunset now. The sky was an majestic mix of orange and pink. It was astonishing. Down the trail, they saw the other Cosmos warriors who looked worried sick. Right, they were supposed to report in an hour ago.

"Kain? I have a question to ask you." The youth said, Kain smiled to himself, ready to give any piece of advice that the boy needed.

"Yes?"

"Err…why do you wear nail polish?" Kain froze for a moment and then dropped the boy. "Kain? Kain! Wait! I still can't move!" the Onion Knight screamed. Too bad he didn't know he had just turned his new friend into an enemy.

* * *

_Could have done better, but this is all I could produce right now._

_Anyways, it Kain and O.K. XD! I'm keeping Bartz and Lightning as the main characters since they were the characters who started this entire thing.  
_

_Duodecim in two weeks also, whoo! Anyways…I decided I'll continue this -insert victory fanfare-. Here's a sneak peek of what MIGHT happen next:_

The monk slowly climbed up the mountain, making sure each step was a safe one. The thief below her followed her exact movements. At least until she felt something squish her butt.

"Ooh~ Soft!" the thief said in excitement.

_Very obvious who's up next XP_


End file.
